dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegito
is the immensely powerful result of Goku and Vegeta fused by use of the Potara earrings. Vegito, like Gotenks before him was voiced by two actors at the same time. In Japan he was voiced by the seiyū Masako Nozawa (Goku) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta). In the US version Vegito was voiced by Sean Schemmel (Goku) and Christopher Sabat, (Vegeta). The Ocean Group version has Vegito only voiced by Brian Drummond, the first voice actor for Vegeta. Appearance Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is approximately 5 feet 8 inches tall, about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two. He acts cocky like Vegeta, but he had been acting in that way on purpose to accomplish his plan of saving the others, just as Goku had done in the past. Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. History Origin of the name The name arises from a portmaneau of the Japanese characters that form and . One can see that the name is formed from taking the "ベ" and "ジ" characters from Vegeta's name, and the "ッ" and "ト" characters from Kakarot. When translating into English, therefore, the name "Vegetto" uses "Vege-" from Vegeta, and "-tto" from Kakarotto. Because Viz uses the name Kakarot, however, they extracted the letters "-rot" from Goku's Saiyan name, and thus named the character Vegerot (note that the English dub calls him Vegito, which doesn't make sense given the spellings of the two characters' names). The Potara Fusion The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Elder Kai considered to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to Fusion Dance Technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is more complex than simply adding together the power levels of the two individuals. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategical mind of Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta's rivalry somehow made the fusion more compatible, giving them even more power than expected, which was seen when Vegito transformed into "Super Vegito". Vegito is born Vegito was a fusion formed out of desperation by Vegeta and Goku in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai's came to a conclusion that the best hope of defeating Super Buu was fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu could destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (more then two thirds by Goku's observation) due to Gotenks separating inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even more deadly and powerful. Goku is now left with no one that could help him by fusing, but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and quickly transports himself to his location. Super Buu suddenly comes out of no where and Vegeta ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but he quickly beats them both up. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then Goku tells him for the first time that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. They both then wear the earrings giving birth to Vegito. Vegito vs. Super Buu w/Gohan Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then taunts Super Buu which sends him on a rampage. After playing around with Super Buu for a while, Vegito then decided to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calls himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him by saying he is in control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this caused him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could have destroyed the universe. Eventually, Vegito forced his way through Super Buu's shield and punched him in the face, which stopped his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turned Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until candy-Vegito revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Super Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Super Buu's antenna. Super Buu eventually turned him back after realizing that there was no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Super Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegito decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu started to panic, and when Vegito reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegito. The battle was over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could've easily destroyed him at any given moment yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegeta called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his companions and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushed his earring so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, they were also given the option to become Vegito again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride. Forms and transformations Vegito This is Vegito's base form. This form is first seen when he is first fused. Even in his base form, he is immensely powerful. At this stage, Vegito's strength is far greater than a Super Saiyan 3's. He is able to completely match Super Buu w/Gohan in this form. Additionally, Elder Kai stated that Goku and Vegeta's rivalry made their fusion more complete, giving Vegito even more power. However, Vegito wouldn't dominate Super Buu if he were to sustain this form, as it was shown Super Buu could land a few punches on the fused Saiyan and Buu managed to match him several times. Even at this stage, Vegito could still be considered the strongest character in Dragon Ball Z. However, he is able to make a transformation and substantially increase his power and abilities. Also note that in the manga, Vegito directly transformed into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegito. Super Vegito (Super Saiyan) Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the anime, when he was first fused into a normal state he was already far stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable. His powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he completely dominated Super Buu w/Gohan. After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, though everything else remains the same, except for features such as: Golden hair/eyebrows, green eyes and golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. Super Vegito hardly exerted himself in battle (he only started fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing the planet and planets near them apart), and was in absolute control of the fight. Vegito is generally acknowledged as the most powerful character in Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of both Goku and Vegeta, multiplied by folds. It is implied by Elder Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu, the supposedly most powerful form of Buu, with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Dragon Ball Z - Kid Buu Saga - Episode 263/278 - True Saiyans Fight Alone Elder Kai: "These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together." Vegito in this form is stronger than Super Saiyan 4. Candy Vegito After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Some consider this to be (ironically) Vegito's most dangerous form. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable. Vegito is unable to use any special abilities in this form, rendering him unable to kill villains like Cell and Buu as long as they can regenerate fast enough, although they could theoretically be beaten to death or shot full of holes due to Vegito's speed and size. This is however, a situational case as no one else possesses it. Techniques and special abilities 'Banshee Blast' (Renzokou Kikouha) Vegito reaches out with his right hand, body hunched over somewhat with all five of his fingers pointed at his opponent. In Dragon Ball fashion, he calls out the name of this attack while charging up five small yellow orbs of energy, one at the tip of each finger on his right hand. After doing so, he launches the potent orbs at his opponent. As Super Buu had sent a wave of Kamikaze Ghosts, Vegito used this attack to destroy them before they could do any amount of damage. In Budokai Tenkaichis 2 and 3, this attack is known as Scatter Finger Beam. 'Spirit Sword' (Flash Sword, Spirit Sword, Beam Sword) A blade created from pure, condensed ki(energy) around the right hand and formed into a sword-like object. It is usually roughly around twenty feet in length, and yet can be controlled to become longer or shorter, at Vegito's will. The cutting power of the blade cannot truly be measured very accurately, but using the attacks upon Super Buu as a gauge, it seems that this sword has incredible strength. Because this sword is created by a single usage of ki, and can continue to be used without dying out like a projectile, this could be considered one of Vegito's most devastating attacks. In the manga, he is never seen dealing significant damage to Super Buu, but instead toys with him, taunting him while he is still sticking the sword into Super Buu. This move is available to Vegito in several video games, like the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi series of games. It is called Spirit Sword in Budokai 2 and 3, but it is called Beam Sword Slash in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3. In Supersonic Warriors 2, Goku and Vegeta have a team attack that allows them to become Vegito momentarily who then uses this attack on the enemy. The team attack is labeled Super Bajit Sword. Vegito: Big Bang Attack This special type of Big Bang mixed with a Kamehameha is much different from Gogeta's special. Vegito extends his left arm towards his target, and stiffens all his fingers upwards. He then begins to power up, firing a powerful, bright laser beam, that instead of coming crashing down like a meteor, fires straight towards the target, inflicting very painful damage. It has the straight beam feature like Goku's Kamehameha, the aim of both, and the power of the Big Bang Attack. Vegito's Kamehameha This is a much more powerful version of Goku's Kamehameha. Vegito's Kamehameha glows much more brightly than anyone else's and is not blue, but instead yellow or golden like Vegeta's Final Flash. As a result of Vegito's immense power, this attack inflicts an incredible amount of damage. While it is unclear whether this is just due to the increased level of energy or a change in the nature of the blast, this version of the Kamehameha incinerates anything it touches, whereas Goku's only blasts it away. Spirit Cannon Very similar to Spirit Sword, except the energy doesn't fan out like a sword. Vegito points towards his target, while preparing for the attack. It charges up, and then blasts whatever the target was. Vegito did perform this attack on Buu, but he managed to regenerate. It has a slightly different effect in the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Games, with Vegito extending his hand towards the enemy, becoming surrounded by yellow energy and releasing a powerful yellow energy blast, instead of a constant beam of energy. Final Kamehameha This is one of or perhaps even the strongest attack that Vegito performs on Super Buu. This attack is a combination blend of the Final Flash attack and the Kamehameha Wave. Vegito puts both of his hands in front of him, combines the energy of the Final Flash attack and the Kamehameha into a compact bright white ball with a bluish glow and is surrounded by a blue aura and occasional streaks of blue electricity. The ball itself is about the size of Vegito himself. Vegito fires off the ball, which creates a gigantic explosion on contact and leaves a huge cloud of smoke behind. The charge up and hand positions are a bit different in the video games, where Vegito charges it like a Final Flash and fires it like the Kamehameha. Vegito uses this powerful technique to blow off Super Buu's left arm, small parts of his right arm antenna, both of his legs, and batter up the rest of his body quite a bit. This attack is available to Vegito in the Playstation game, Dragonball: Final Bout. After pressing Down, Back, Forward, Triangle, he yells, "O tsurugi wa koitsu da! FAINARU KAMEHAMEHA!" This has never been seen or heard before in the anime or manga at all. Also in the games DBZ Shin-Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he has this attack and he simply says "Final Kamehameha!" when performed. Video game appearances Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) *''Dragon Ball Z: Indainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu'' (Sega Saturn, Playstation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Gameboy Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Playstation 2, GameCube) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Gameboy Advance) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) only as a special attack *''Jump Superstars'' (Nintendo DS) only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii) Dragon Ball GT *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (PlayStation) All games listed chronologically. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) * Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) References Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions Category:Full-blooded saiyans